There are numerous supports for holding power tools designed to enable steadying the tool during use to provide for more precisely guiding the tool as it is being operated and also to relieve the user of fatigue from holding the tool for prolonged operations. The power tool with respect to which this invention is specifically concerned is the kind comprising a motor and chuck rotatable thereby contained within a housing provided with a handle to enable holding and guiding and otherwise manipulating a tool fixed in the chuck in an effective operative position. Such supports as are available are generally designed to support the tool with the axis of rotation of the chuck perpendicular to the surface of the workbench on which the support rests and for movement vertically with respect to the surface of the workbench or to support the tool with the axis of rotation of the chuck parallel to the surface of the workbench on which the support rests and are provided with a variety of clamping means for clamping the tool to the support, most of which requires an excessive amount of adjustment, alteration to some extent of the housing of the tool, and are of limited utility in that they are tailored to a particular manufacturer and so not universally useful. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a support of improved construction which will not only enable supporting the tool of the foregoing kind with its axis of rotation perpendicular, but also horizontal, and with an improved means for fixing the housing of the tool to a support which will accommodate power tools of the foregoing kind of substantially all known manufacture, both domestic and foreign, without alteration of the housing itself.